respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Armed Guitar Case
(through MX Pack) • (separately during Trial 4 of the Summer Camp 3 (Event)) • Tier 5 of Trial 2 in Spooky Nights • (through Born to Dye Pack) • (through Mexican Flavour) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 100 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Heavy Weapon / MX Weapon }} The Armed Guitar Case.png|The Armed Guitar Case Equipped (Front View). IMG_4679.PNG|The Armed Guitar Case Equipped (Back View). AMG (Left Side View).PNG|The Weapon Equipped (Left-Side View). AMG (Right Side View).PNG|The Weapon Equipped (Right-Side View). AMG (Top View of case's handle).PNG|The Weapon Equipped (View from the top of the case's handle). imagepol .jpg|Armed Guitar Case in Menu. Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 2.31.20 pm.png|The weapons's reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 2.31.09 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (2). AGCSKIN.jpeg|The Armed Guitar Case's skin equiped The Armed Guitar Case is a weapon that was first introduced during the Mexican Fiesta (Update) and came back during the Mexican Fiesta 2 (Update) and Spooky Nights(Update). It has 100 rounds in the clip and deals a lot more Damage than the Minigun per hit but its rate of fire is significantly slower. Overview The Armed Guitar Case is an automatic weapon that fires around 3.5 rounds per second. Strategy A brief introduction about the weapon. This weapon Damage is very high in which case it can explode the Explosive Barrels with only ONE bullet, it can kill a player with about 3-4 bullets more or less. It has a huge clip of 100 bullets. Its rate of fire is good too, around 3.5 bullets per second. Its Accuracy is fairly good but the crosshairs tends to move to the left when continuously firing while standing still. One thing about this Heavy Weapon, is its Agility is remarkably fast while its reload speed is faster than most heavy weapons . For Run And Gun, you can run across the map while shooting at everything that can be killed (players or bots, of course). It will require 3-5 shots for an average person (about 2 seconds when firing continuously). It doesn't matter how far is your enemy as it will hit them as hard as the normal shots. Against other weapons at short distance, strafe and back off while shooting. It is best to circle around your target. Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * High Damage per bullet. * Can be considered to be one of the best Automatic Weapons. * Large clip. * Fast Agility for a Heavy Weapon. * Fairly long Range and great Accuracy. * Buffed by certain equipments such as the Black Charro Gear. 'Disadvantages' * Crosshairs tends to move to the side when firing continuously while standing still. * At long range, its damage is weaker. * Rate of fire is a bit slow. * Can be nerfed by the Leprechaun's Leggings. ** Can also be nerfed by some MX equipments, the Cadet Vest and/or the Veteran Scar. Trivia * The Armed Guitar Case resembles Campa's guitar case gun in the movie Desperado. * Interestingly enough, this weapon also counts as one of the Assault Weapons, thus, using other armors that boost/nerf Assault Weapons would still work, namely the Cadet Vest, Advanced Legs and the Cadet Pants! * It needs only one bullet to explode Explosive Barrels. * It received its first skin in the Spooky Nights. * It was nerfed in the Soldiers Graduation (Update), so now none of the MX buffs AND nerfs will work for/against it! However, since its still classified as a Heavy Machine Gun/Weapon, armors such as the Leprechaun's Leggings and the Fire Commando Pants would still work! ** However, it was later "revealed" in the following update (the Superstars (Update) that it was GLITCHED, so now it will work regularly with all the MX-related armors just like before. Video See also * MX Pack * Heavy Machine Gun * Siege Cannon * Minigun * Triple Barrel Gatling Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:MX Weapons Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons